Treacherous
by GabsRedfox
Summary: Não importava o que falassem deles, não importava o quanto dissessem que ele era perigoso. Ela sabia que ele estaria com ela, e gostava disso. Songfic da música Treacherous-Taylor Swift


Levy podia sentir, esse era mo memento com que tanto sonhara. Gajeel estava a sua frente, a olhando fixamente. Sentia o coração bater tão forte que tinha certeza que o dragon slayer poderia ouvir.

Então Gajeel começou a se aproximar ainda mais, seus lábios roçavam os de Levy, a deixando ainda mais nervosa. Seu estômago parecia dar cambalhotas dentro de sua barriga, e tinha certeza de estar corada, quer dizer, muito corada, mas algo a reconfortava, ele também estava.

_**Put your lips close to mine**_

_**As long as they don't touch**_

_**Out of focus, eye to eye**_

'_**Till the gravity's too much**_

Depois de tanto tempo tentando demonstrar seus sentimentos através de simples atos, que infelizmente passavam despercebidos, Gajeel a correspondia. Por isso estavam ali, naquele momento único, só os dois. O dragon slayer a puxou para mais perto, pousou uma das mãos na cintura da maga, a levantando um pouco, devido a diferença de altura. Os dois não podiam esperar mais, a parte mais esperada, o beijo...

_**And I'll do anything you say**_

_**If you say with your hands**_

Levy acordou com um salto, era a terceira vez na semana que sonhava com ele, começava a ser doentio. Ela se levantou e se direcionou ao banheiro, precisava de um banho, precisava tirá-lo de sua cabeça. E como ela havia tentado, acordando de mais um sonho com o dragon slayer e indo direto para o banho, querendo lavar aqueles pensamentos. Ela sempre tentava, mas ele era areia movediça. Quanto mais se mexe mais se afunda.

_**And I'd be smart to walk away**_

_**But you're quicksand**_

Sempre que viam Gajeel e Levy juntos, Jet e Droy falavam que era inaceitável. Levy entendia, sabia que ainda guardavam rancor por tudo que o dragon slayer havia feito, mas o ponto era que _ela_ não guardava, nunca havia guardado. Gajeel mudara, era um companheiro da guilda como qualquer outro, todos pensavam assim e um dia, Levy havia concordado com isso, mas hoje não.

Ele não era, nem de longe, como qualquer outro, porque a maga o via como ele realmente era e ele nunca foi apenas o monstro que atacou a Fairy Tail, era mais, muito mais. Gajeel, naquela época, não tinha achado um lugar no qual pertencesse de verdade. Depois do sumiço inexplicável de seu dragão ele ficou amargo e sem rumo. Mas isso mudou quando entrou para a Fairy Tail, onde apesar de tudo, as pessoas o acolheram e reconheceram quem ele era. Levy ficava satisfeita em lembrar disso, pois foi a primeira pessoa que contribuiu na mudança de Gajeel, e de certo modo, deveria significar alguma coisa para ele.

Mas seu time não aceitava. Sempre diziam que ele era uma pessoa perigosa, que não merecia ela...

_**This slope is treacherous**_

_**This path is reckless**_

_**This slope is treacherous**_

_**And I, I, I like it**_

Levy tentava conter seus sentimentos, ela não queria levar isso adiante. Todos reconheciam sua inteligência, e seria muito mais prudente se simplesmente ignorasse tudo isso até não existir mais. Ela não sabia muito bem se tinha o direito de escolha... Como era possível fazer tudo isso se a mente e o coração entravam em conflito? Seu coração não obedecia, e quanto mais tentava esquecê-lo menos resistia a ele. Tudo que queria evitar eram futuros constrangimentos. Gajeel nunca demonstrou nada por ela e nem que sabia sobre seus sentimentos, que chegara a demonstrar muitas vezes. Isso frustrava Levy.

Com os acontecimentos, acabaram se aproximando cada vez mais chegando a pegar trabalhos juntos, porém, Gajeel começara a se distanciar pouco a pouco da maga, sem ter um motivo aparente. Sempre que se aproximava, o dragon slayer arrumava uma desculpa qualquer e se distanciava novamente deixando a voz interior da maga implorando para que voltasse.

_**I can't decide if it's a choice**_

_**Getting swept away**_

_**I hear the soung of my own voice**_

_**Asking you to stay**_

E se parasse de gastar suas energias tentando evitar o inevitável? E se direcionasse para trazê-lo, de uma vez por todas, para ela? Talvez suas amigas estivessem certas, talvez fossem feitos um para o outro. Porque, apesar de serem completamente o oposto do outro, eles se davam bem, de certa forma?

Convencer Gajeel disso tudo seria uma tarefa difícil. Sempre que acontecia algo que chegava a dar a mínima esperança para Levy, nunca ia a diante pois ele cortava, dificultava, era atrito.

_**And all we are is skin and bone**_

_**Trained to get along**_

_**Forever going with the flow**_

_**But you're friction**_

Ela poderia estar indo pelo caminho errado. Ela poderia estar tomando as decisões erradas e se arrepender depois, mas não voltaria atrás, estava decidida. Não havia ido à guilda, mas sabia que Gajeel voltaria para casa quando escurecesse. Ele sempre voltava à noite.

_**This slope is treacherous**_

_**This path is reckless**_

_**This slope is treacherous**_

_**And I, I, I like it**_

Não foi uma das decisões mais inteligentes que havia tomado, mas decidira ir atrás dele naquele exato momento, antes que toda aquela coragem a deixasse. Se tivesse que acontecer seria naquele momento. Não conseguiria um momento melhor, sem que tivesse pessoas por perto para olharem e darem palpites sobre o que deveriam fazer. Seria só os dois, como havia sonhado tantas vezes.

O nome dragon slayer não saia de sua mente e ela falaria tudo que tinha para falar, tudo o que guardou por esse tempo e fazê-lo entender que não aguentava mais a distância que estava criando entre eles. Essa noite, o seguiria para casa.

_**Two headlights shine through the sleepless night**_

_**And I will get you, get you alone**_

_**Your name has echoed through my mind**_

_**And I Just think you should, think you should know**_

_**That nothing safe is worth the drive**_

_**And I would follow you, follow you home**_

_**I'll follow, follow you home**_

Levy saiu de casa correndo, seguindo o caminho para a guilda. Precisava achá-lo, precisava achá-lo enquanto ainda tinha coragem. Alguma coisa dentro dela tinha esperança de que Gajeel fosse corresponder, mas a esperança é traiçoeira, apenas um passo para a decepção.

_**This hope is treacherous **_

_**This daydream is dangerous**_

_**This hope is treacherous**_

_**I, I, I, I, I, I, I**_

Chegou à guilda e parou na porta, algumas pessoas olhavam para ela como se fosse louca, talvez fosse, pois era loucura o que estava prestes a fazer, porém, Levy não se importou com os olhares, o único que queria encontrar não estava mais lá. A maga saiu correndo mais uma vez só que agora, na direção da casa de Gajeel, ela precisava encontrá-lo.

_**Two headlights shine through the sleepless night**_

_**And I will get you, get you alone**_

E ela o encontrou. Lá estava Gajeel, alguns passos mais a frente andando lentamente sozinho, porém, algo deu extremamente errado. Ao vê-lo, Levy congelou e toda a coragem que tinha a poucos segundos atrás foi embora junto com sua capacidade de movimento e raciocínio.

-O que está fazendo aqui, baixinha?- Gajeel parou de andar mas ainda continuou de costas. O pânico tomou conta de Levy que não conseguia, nem ao menos, formar uma resposta convincente.

-E-eu... Como me viu aqui?- Ela, arfando, tentou responder com outra pergunta, achando que assim, Gajeel se esqueceria da anterior.

-Veio correndo até aqui?- Ele rebateu com outra pergunta se virando para ela. O coração de Levy estava acelerado pela corrida e agora ainda mais pela presença do dragon slayer.

-Não me responda com perguntas.- Ela tentou disfarçar mais uma vez, mas aparentemente não obteria sucesso.

-Eu não te vi. Reconheceria seu cheiro em qualquer lugar.-Ele disse de uma vez mas depois pareceu um pouco constrangido com as palavras que usou. Levy percebeu o rubor que subiu para a face de Gajeel a fazendo voltar ao propósito no qual ela se encontrava ali.

-Eu vim correndo, Gajeel.- Ela começou tomando coragem. E-eu... vim atrás de você. –Os olhos de Gajeel se arregalaram e um silêncio se estendeu por alguns segundos. A maga entendeu que aquilo era um sinal para prosseguir e assim fez.- Por que está me evitando?

-Eu não estou fazendo nada. –Gajeel estava visivelmente em pânico.

-O que eu fiz para..?- Levy iria insistir mais uma vez mas foi cortada por Gajeel.

-Você não fez nada. Você...- Ele fez uma pausa. – Tive uma conversa com seus amiguinhos idiotas... Talvez eles tenham razão.

-Razão sobre o que?-Perguntou Levy se aproximando.

-Que não importa o que eu faça, nunca irei compensar...- Ele começou mas pareceu perder a voz no meio da frase. Levy estava surpresa, tudo aquilo era por causa de Jet e Droy, eles eram amigos, deveriam querer a felicidade dela, que estava, naquele momento, bem à sua frente.

-Gajeel, tudo aquilo é passado. Todos te perdoaram, eu te perdoei. Pensei que você havia se perdoado também.- O coração de Levy estava apertado. Tudo estava tão bem, por que esses pensamentos agora? Gajeel não respondeu.- Eu... não paro de pensar em você.- Ela disse baixo, quase inaudível, mas não obteve resposta também.

Levy se arrependeu de ter ido atrás dele, deveria continuado tentando esquecê-lo, não entendia por que teve uma pontinha de esperança que ele a amasse também. Ela queria fugir, ir pra qualquer lugar longe dele...

-Achei que deveria saber- ela se virou rapidamente saindo correndo em qualquer direção, apenas querendo sair de lá.

_**Your name has echoed through my mind**_

_**And I Just think you should, think you should know**_

-Levy!- Ele segurou o braço dela. – Por favor, não chore por minha causa mais uma vez.- O olhar dele era suplicante.

-Não quero que se sinta culpado por nada. Tudo aquilo é passado, eu...- Levy falava rapidamente ainda com a voz chorosa, porém Gajeel interrompeu a puxando para ele, com uma mão só e levantando-a.

-Gi-hi.-Ele riu debochando.- tinha que ser tão baixinha?- Eles tinham os olhos fixos nos do outro. Gajeel aproximou seus lábios quase encostando nos dela. Levy podia sentir a respiração pesada e os batimentos igualmente acelerados dele.

Levy esperava o momento em que fosse acordar como todas as noites. Porém, não queria pagar para ver, não poderia acordar no momento do beijo como sempre acontecia, então ela não esperou a boa vontade de Gajeel e segurou logo no pescoço dele para se levantar mais e ficar na altura de beijá-lo. E assim ela fez, selando seus lábios nos dele.

_**That nothing safe is worth the drive**_

_**And I would follow you, follow you home**_

_**I'll follow, follow you home**_

_**I'll follow, follow you home**_

_**I'll follow, follow you home**_

-Onde eu estava com a cabeça... Se eu não estiver por perto, quem vai te proteger, baixinha?- Ele disse rindo, depois que se separaram. – Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil...

-E nem quero.- Ela falou sorrindo, antes de Gajeel recomeçar o beijo. Não importava o que falassem deles, não importava o quanto dissessem que ele era perigoso. Ela sabia que ele estaria com ela, e gostava disso.

_**This slope is treacherous**_

_**I, I, I like it**_


End file.
